The Little Things
by CoffeeAddict92
Summary: Post Sans Voir. A little Densi drabble. What does Kensi do when she catches Deeks staking out her place late one night? Contains no spoilers from season 4. R&R!


**Post Sans Voir. I know, I know, there's enough there to sink a ship! But couldn't help it. A little Densi ficlet.**

**A/N: Game is looking... game sees nothing! Don't own. Read and review! little reviews are encouragement for new writers like me. Thanks!**

**The Little Things**

Deeks looked at the clock on the dashboard. The blinking blue numbers told him it was very late. Stifling yet another yawn, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs as much as he could in the Malibu's footwell. He lifted his flask, and poured yet another cup of the steaming java. Even caffeine seemed to have to lost the battle.

The light came on in the house he was watching. He couldn't call it staking out, because it wasn't official. Picking up the binoculars he looked at the house. A moment later, the front door opened and a figure stepped. She looked up and down the street. Then her gaze settled on the none-too-subtle red Chevy parked down her street.

Deeks winced, mentally slapping himself for not using one of the black sedans from the Ops garage. Kensi Blye was going to kill him. He saw her walk down, her hair flapping slightly in the wind as she charged down at him like a woman on a mission. But to his surprise, she went around and opened the passenger side door and slid in.

For a few tense moments no one spoke. Deeks studied he face in the near darkness. Dressed in a USMC hoodie, that had seen better days, and a pair of flannel pants, she sat in his car hugging herself, arms crossed in front of chest. Finally when the silence became thick as ice, Deeks said, "It's late."

Kensi looked at him, arching one eyebrow. Then she reached out and tapped the steering wheel. "Start driving."

Obeying, he turned the key in the ignition. "And where exactly are we going?"

Kensi strapped on her seat belt, leaned back and shrugged. "I don't know. You're the driver." Deeks paused a second, the meaning not completely lost on him. As he peeled away from the curb, he saw Kensi give him a sidelong glance.

The windows were down. At this late there was hardly any traffic. Deeks drove for nearly twenty minutes before slowing down and pulling up into a parking lot off the beach. He waited for her to make a comment. It slightly worried him when she didn't. She hopped out. He did the same, locked his car and followed his pajama clad partner who was already half way to the beach. She walked slowly, her flip-flops dangling in one hand.

When she sat down, he did too. Silence stretched on for quite some time.

"How often do you come?" Her quiet voice made him look at her. "Here. At night," she elaborated, pulling up her knee up to her chest and supporting her chin on them.

Deeks leaned back, watching the silver waves crashing on the beach. The wind whistling and the sound of waves crashing were the only noise before Deeks replied. "When I was a kid, we used to live a tiny place by the beach. After the day shot my dad, mom kinda was never there. You know what I mean?" He looked at her, a rueful smile gracing his lips. Quietly, Kensi slipped one hand into hers and he held on, his had warm and calloused. "She was there physically but, I guess- Anyway, I used to sneak out at night, walk down to the very edge. One night, I remember it was a very warm summer. I was watching the waves come and go. Then I looked down and saw a tiny crab, scuttling over my toes. I picked it up and it immediately went inside its shell. I chucked it back into the sea. The next night when I came again, I stood there. But this time it was an empty shell. I don't know why but I kept it." Deeks was smiling as he recounted his tale.

"You still have it?" she asked. He shook his head ruefully. "Lost it years ago. Can't even remember when."

Kensi fell silent. He looked at her. In the pale moonlight, she looked even more beautiful. But her eyes gave her away. They were sad and looked they carried the weight of the world.

"You know we'll figure it out, right?"

She looked at him, her mismatched eyes almost burning a hole through him.

"We will?" she asked, her voice like that of a child, seeking reassurance. Deeks squeezed the hand in his gently.

"Yeah. We will. We always do."

"Yeah."

On their way back, Kensi looked at him. "So why exactly were you stalking me?" She grinned at him. Deeks gave a wink.

Yep. They would figure it out.

**Hope you enjoyed. Love these two. Review!**


End file.
